Cotton Candy Love
by lollipopx
Summary: Random title, means random story. PWP, QxC werewolf love, fluffity fluffers :P


**A/N: PWP (plot-what-plot), One-shot, fluff galoreeee. If it was any fluffier, it'd be cotton candy. QxC, (Quil/Claire). Random title, means random fic. ;)**

**R&R please and thank you. hope you like, if you don't then that's your problem, eh. **

**Disclaimer: Own? I wish. Can I just run away with Jake, and it'll b all good :P**

Claire sat nervously on her bed. Her palms were clammy, from the constant wringing of her hands, and her mouth was dry. She got up from her spot on her bed and began to pace. He would be there any minute, and that scared the hell out of her.

She restlessly rearranged her bedside table, and checked her alarm clock repeatedly. Biting her lip, she sat down at her desk and tapped her fingers along the top of it. Biting her nails wasn't something she normally did, but now, she put her thumb in her mouth and began to nibble.

She didn't want to be nervous, but one couldn't help that when they just spontaneously kissed their best friend. Of course, she knew he would understand, not like he would disown her or anything. She would have laughed at the thought, if she weren't so wound up.

Annoyed with sitting, Claire got up and walked into her bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror over the sink, staring at her flushed face and sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at her appearance. It was true; Quil had made her this worked up and breathless. Just thinking about the kiss, she brought her hand unconsciously to her lips. She swore she could still feel the tingle of his moist, tender lips on her own, or his hot -extremely so- hand on her neck. Then, as soon as it began, it was over. He was pushing her away, with a shocked and slightly scared expression gracing his face.

"I'm sorry," she had said, turning red with embarrassment. She rushed out of the room before he could even say anything. For all she knew, he could still be standing there. She snorted humorlessly. The next instant, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Or, maybe he's right outside my door. She looked herself over once more, opened her bathroom door and made her way into her room. "Here'it goes," she mumbled to herself. She reached for the doorknob when she heard his voice.

"Claire," Quil breathed softly. "Please let me in."

The sincerity and kindness in his voice overwhelmed her. She took another deep breath to steady her nerves. Her hand turned on the knob, and she pulled the door open to see Quil's tall solid figure.

Just staring at Quil made Claire slightly breathless. Yes he was massive -a side effect of being a werewolf- but he was so kind and caring. Really, on the inside he was just a big teddy bear, not that she'd ever let him know that. His extremely tan skin and enormous body made him seem vicious, but in reality, he was as warm as he felt -another one of those werewolf things.

Quil cleared his throat and Claire was pulled out of her reverie, and she thought embarrassedly, her staring. She turned her gaze, instead, to the floor. Her cheeks were tinted with red, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Claire, we need to talk." Quil was quiet and gentle, much like calm before the storm. _'How ironic'_ she thought to herself.

Claire took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she knew was to come. Her and Quil had a strict "no touching 'of an intimate kind' what so ever". Well at least she liked to believe they did, but it hadn't come up at all in their conversations. God how mortifying would that have been? Of course, kissing him didn't help.

_Well, kissing wasn't technically touching, so did that really count?" _She doubted Quil would see her logic. Heck, she doubted he would even hear her out. Not like she knew what she would say if he did. _"Oh hey Quil! Yeah, I've been in love with you for almost a year and a half! Yep, that's why I kissed you and ruined our perfectly awesome friendship!" _She mentally snorted, "_yes, because that would go over _so_ well." _

All the while she was internally battling, Quil stood noiselessly in front of her with an amused expression on his face. He watched as she fidgeted and changed her weight from foot to foot. He caught onto her obvious nervousness, straight from the beginning. She probably thought that he was mad at her. In fact, he wasn't. Not one bit, what so ever. He was actually nervous himself. He'd not-so accidentally left that part of the werewolf life out of the explanation. He'd set the date that he was going to tell her about the imprinting, her 17 birthday, which coincidentally was in a week. He was afraid, she would never speak to him again, until she kissed him. He smiled at the mere thought of it. There he was, sitting there rambling about nothing in particular, and she sprung it on him.

When he felt her warm, soft lips press onto his, he did a double take. He had gotten over himself and settled into the kiss, putting his hands on her neck and pulling her toward him. It was then that he took in the fact that she didn't know about the imprinting. He pulled away with a scared and still shocked face. How would she take the fact that he had loved her since she was two?

Before he could even say anything, Claire blushed bright red and rushed from the room. Quil heard her run up the stairs and to what he knew was her room. He followed her out of the living room and up the same stairs. When he reached her door, he heard hurried footsteps and the slamming of another door. He assumed she was going to bathroom, or was at least in it. Quil waited a moment, and then knocked lightly but meaningfully on her door.

When he heard a low, mumbled "Here'it goes," he stifled a chuckle. At that precise moment, Claire opened the door. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and felt much the same. Just her presence made his heart rate increase tri-fold. He smiled a bit and looked down to see her still mumbling and fidgeting.

"Claire," he said in a low, husky voice. He saw her shudder in the slightest movement. He licked his lip and smiled. He waited for her to respond in some way.

"Quil ... I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to -okay so that might be a lie, but I am sor-" Claire was cut off by a warm set of fingers grasping her chin lightly. The next thing she knew, a warm set of lips were pressed to her own.

She was surprised at first, but easily melted into the kiss. She sighed as the goose bumps erupted on her skin from Quil's roaming hands. They were on her lower back, pushing her close to him, deepening the kiss. In response, she wrapped her arms around Quil's neck, and wound he fingers through his dark, messy locks. This was home. She sighed once more, a content sigh.

All too soon the kiss ended. Quil gently pulled away from her mouth but rested his forehead against her own.

"If you expect me to be sorry for that, I'd hate to disappoint you." Claire smiled lightly up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he sighed pulling her into a hug. Claire rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They stayed like that for some time until Quil finally backed away. Her released her completely from his embrace. Suddenly she felt cold, much too cold. Reluctantly moving away from Quil's large form, Quil's heat, she her way to her bed, sitting at the edge.

Quil closed the door lightly, and made his way to sit next too her. She bit her lip in indecision, whether or not to put her head on his shoulder. In the end, she resulted with yes, and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Claire. I probably should have told you this a long time ago. Maybe when I told you the pack secret, but I don't think I could have. So, I opted for waiting until you turned 17, which just happens to be in a week. I'd say you've got perfect timing." He grinned at her as she shrugged innocently, a small smile playing on her lips. He rolled his eyes, and his face went serious once more.

"Have you ever heard of something called imprinting?" He hesitated slightly after she shook her head. He took a deep breath and then went on. "Well ... it's kind of when a werewolf finds a soulmate ..." he stopped, assessing her reaction. She had a look of confusion on her face and something else that he couldn't place ... hope possibly. He shook the idea from his head, but internally, he was jumping for joy at the mere thought of it.

"Like 'love at first sight' kind of thing?" she questioned curiously.

"Not quite. It's more like ... mating I guess, if you want it crudely." There was a short pause. "Jake once described it as gravity shifting. That one person was now the center of the world for us, and we would do anything on this Earth to make them happy, even kill ourselves, if it helped.

"Of course, there have only been five of us so far. Sam and Emily, they were first. Jared and Kim, Embry and Melissa, Brady and Alice, and me," he spoke the last name quietly. If she had not been so close, she might not have heard him.

"And whom did you imprint with?" she asked quietly, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. It wouldn't do well to find out he didn't imprint on her, and it was Jake that had, or something stupid like that. Though, she highly doubted that. Her and Jacob, what a laugh that would be. He was like her brother.

"You, silly girl. Who else would I?" He laughed softly then grinned, waiting to see her reaction.

"She closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip, but that didn't keep the smile from forming on her face. She moved closer to Quil, so she was practically sitting in his lap. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered seductively, or at least that's what she was going for. "Good," was all she said before she brought her lips forcefully down on his. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair much like before.

Quil, reacting eagerly, pulled her fully against him, and deepened the kiss. Claire shifted from her position and straddled Quil's waist, a knee on either side of his hips. She surprised herself, and Quil she imagined, by moaning softly when tongue made it's way between her parted lips. He let out his own guttural groan as she melted even more into him, if that was even possible. Both, not wanting to end the kiss, but needing air, pulled apart. They sat entwined, breathing deeply, just staring at each other and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, you know that right." Quil spoke softly, yet with an edge in his voice.

Claire sighed theatrically. "I guess that's a good thing, 'cause I love you too." She smiled lightly, and Quil returned the grin with easy grace.

"Good," he imitated her earlier words, and promptly began kissing her once more.

**Then End. **

**A/N: Okay, AND that's a wrap :P That is probably the fluffiest, PWP one-shot I've ever written. Okay, so I'm a sucker for a litle Werewolf romance, sue me. ;) which reminds me ...**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was as creative as Stephanie, and have her charries. I'll take Jake if you don't mind :P **

**R&R please and thank you**

**xo lollers (:**


End file.
